


a cruel thing

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: honestly? she isn't sure why it's considered 'cruel'.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	a cruel thing

Junhee trembles, wrapped in ropes beautifully. Mistress isn’t being nice tonight. Not that she’s nice every time they scene together. She purposefully makes Junhee lose her promises, sucks out so many orgasms from Junhee that she’s shaking until the next night, and they have to do something which doesn’t focus on her pussy. 

Tonight, though, she’s extra not nice. The vibrator is slow and cruel, right against her clit thanks to the rope harness. Worst part is that she had to wear her work clothes after the harness was done.

Junhee isn’t wearing any underwear, but she’s fully dressed. Her skirt covers the vibrator really well, the soft buzz of it doesn’t distract Mistress from the movie.

“Are you enjoying it?” Yixin turns to her, a huge grin on her face. Like she isn’t playing with the vibrator’s remote, switching it up and pushing it back to level 1 whenever she’s a little distracted. “It’s a wonderful movie, isn’t it, sweetheart?”   


“Yes—” She jolts, her body shakes, and whines loudly. The vibrator goes up a level, and it doesn’t switch back to normal this time. “Yes Mistress. It’s lovely.”

Yixin smirks. She’s wearing pajamas, pink silk ones, without any bra underneath. Junhee knows this because they made out before the scene, and it was a pleasant surprise when she was trailing kisses down Yixin’s chest.

Yixin takes a fistful of Junhee’s shirt, pulls her close. She has a gleam in her eyes, which makes Junhee drip more. The vibrator must be soaked by now. “Can you focus?” She whispers, chews on her bottom lip absently. She glances down at Junhee’s boobs, caresses them with her free hand. “ _ Did _ you focus with a vibrator on your clit?”

“N-no,” Junhee whimpers. The vibrator goes up another level, and she’s trembling more now, beyond turned on. She wants to press the toy harder against her clit, have a dildo up in her pussy. But she can’t. She’s supposed to not come until the movie is over. “I couldn’t.”

“Then how do you know if it’s lovely or not? Hm?” Yixin slaps Junhee’s breast. The pain fades quickly, and Junhee arches her back as much as she can in her harness. It makes Yixin chuckle. “You want me to do that again?”

“Yes Mistress, please Mistress.”

Yixin lets her shirt go, and cups Junhee’s chest, squeezes them once. “They’re so small,” She coos. “They’re one adorable set, Junhee.”

Junhee blushes. For a split second, she isn’t focused on the vibrator, forgets about submitting. Yixin slaps her boobs again, right on the nipples, and she’s back into sinking under Yixin’s arms. It stings just a little, but it’s over soon. Junhee gasps a deep breath in.

Yixin turns the level up once again. All air is knocked out of Junhee’s lungs, and she’s shaking again.

“The scene has just started, sweetie, and you’re shaking so much.” Yixin laughs. It isn’t her usual laugh — it’s a mocking one. The one which promises Junhee she’s going to be torn apart tonight. “I wonder if you’ll use your safeword even before I suspend you.”

All the blood in her body shoots right into her pussy. A small wet patch appears on her skirt, and Junhee can’t wait. She can’t wait to kneel in front of Yixin and eat her pussy out, thrust her tongue into Yixin’s pussy while the vibrator draws out orgasm after orgasm from her.

_ Fuck _ , Junhee thinks.  _ Can we skip to suspension? _

But she also loves the part before suspension. She loves being smothered by Yixin’s pussy, between her smooth, freshly shaved legs. She loves using eight bullet vibrators together on herself, loves being told that she’s nothing but a pussy whore. Kudos if they have company to witness her being one, and Yixin talks to them like she isn’t trying her best to please Yixin.

“Do you know when the real fun starts?” Yixin whispers.

Junhee shakes her head. “No Mistress.”

“When you realize that the movie is three hours long,” Yixin moves a little away from Junhee, crosses her legs. “And that we’re only 15 minutes in.”

**Author's Note:**

> wlw bdsm au series? heck yeah!!!!!!!!! they're my two favourite things to write TT i hope you liked it! pls let me know if you did~ <33


End file.
